InuKenYu
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Inuyasha gets trapped in the future, The YYH gang goes to Kag's school, And Kenshin falls down the well and into Kagome's time. Kagome, Kauru, and Yukina get kidnpped by future Naraku. and the only way to save them is for the batthosai to come back and br
1. Down the Rabbit hole

Inu-Ken-Yu   
  
PRE..............   
  
"Kenshin, where are we going?" Kauru normally didn't complain but they had been walking since the sun had come up, and they were climbing the only mountain nearby, which also happened to be the biggest one around.  
  
"It's a surprise." Kenshin turned to look at her and began walking backwards along the trail. This was the best day he had had in a while, he was travelling with his adopted family, Kauru Kamiya, Sanouske, and (Little)Yahiko Miojin, and the reason for the climb was that the place he had piched out was above all of Tokyo, the perfect place to ask Kauru to marry him.  
  
All of a sudden, Kenshin stumbled over a rock, that somehow appeared out of nowhere, and falling into a hole, was nocked unconsious, the sound of Kauru's skreams still echoing in his ears.Sanouske and Yahiko, who had fallen behind, ran to the side of what appeared to be a roughly cut well.  
  
Kauru nearly leapt into the well,but was held back by Yahiko and Sano..  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
"Hold on Little Missy, it wont do Kenshin any good if you end up landing on him, you can't even see the bottom, Well find a way down..."  
  
After much arguing and yelling Kauru finally agreed to climb down on the outjutting rocks. After a while, though, the rocks stoped and she could see the bottom, but where was Kenshin? Kauru jumped the last few feet to the ground, Yahiko and Sano. following a few seconds later.  
  
Yahiko had a strange feeling that he wasn't in the same well as before, it was somehow different, older perhaps.   
  
Kauru started shaking Kenshin, who wouldn't wake up, until, finally, she started slapping him.  
  
"Kaaaaaarrrruuuuuuuuuuuu." Kenshin was awake now, and for now, he was alive.  
  
"Kenshin! How dare you scare me like that!!" Kauru cried choking Kenshin with her embrace.  
  
"Hey, I see our Ruroni is back. So, do you think you are up to the climb back up?" Sanouske laughed anxiously, hoping the Ruroni was unharmed by the fall. "or am I going o have to carry you back up?"   
  
"I hope I am, that I do." Kenshin rose slowly, taking note of the pains in his ribs and left arm, which he guessed he had fallen on.  
  
So the Kenshin-gumi started their tedious climb back to the surface-world.   
  
Fine, If Kagome was going to be mad at him, then he would just have to go get her.  
  
Shippou asked Inuyasha where he was going.   
  
"To get kagome." Inu. huffed his dog ears drooping.  
  
Inu jumped into the well and into Kagome's time.  
  
As soon as he hit the bottom a wave of energy passed through him, one that he had never felt before, An aura fom the mountais outside of Tokyo, and trusting his instincts, he flew towards the Kilia mountain, and, no doubt, where Kagome was.  
  
Kagome hid behind a tree and watched two men, a woman and a boy about her brother's age emerge from a hole in the ground.  
  
The man with red hair looked right at her and smiled, then dissapeared and reappeared right before her with lightining speed, and she had thought Inuyasha was fast, In old Japaneese he asked her what kind of kimono she was wearing.  
  
She had thought her life was confusing before, now she knew that things were about to get a thousand times worse.......   
  
Hiei was hit again with a blast of a very powerful aura that almost nocked him down. He was almost at Yuuske's house when Yuuske, Kuwabara,Kurama, and Botan ran out and almost collided with him.   
  
"I guess you dont know what that aura is either." Hiei said.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?"Yuuske got into Hiei's face.  
  
The two boys started yelling insults at each other until Botan ended up hitting them both over the head with her oar that she pulled out of the air.  
  
Kuwabara started laughing, Causing Hiei and Yuuske to glare at him menacingly, making ivisible threats.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh, I was just kidding." THONK!!! Then they started towards the Kilia Mountains to find the source of the aura.....   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First, I'd like to acnowledge that none of these characters are mine, except maybe Miko.  
  
Second, This is a 3 part 3 chapter per part Fan Fic  
  
And third, Dont criticise until you read it all!!!

And Fourth, Cant you tell that i actually spell checked this? It's all proper and stuff, I wrote it at school near the beginning of the year.

And Fifth, Please review. Please, i really need a pick-me-up.


	2. Naraku Is Still Alive!

Inu-Ken-Yu  
  
Part One Chapter One  
  
The Yu Yu Team arrived before Inu, Who landed on Yuuske, got into a fight with Hiei and ended up falling into the well and onto Sano who had gone back down after Kauru accidentally dropped her bow.  
  
Kurama and Yahiko were watching Kenshin carefully, noticing that he kept one arm absolutely still.  
  
Kagome invited them all to her house to spend the night. Kenshin and Kauru were sitting in what the girl Kagome had called a chair. Sanoske declined, mumbling something under his breath about soul sucking western cushions, to sit on the 'couch' and stood by the wall, Yahiko took Sanoske's lead and stood by the wall near the window on which Hiei and Inuyasha perched, He and Inuyasha were still trying to push each other off of the ledge. (the writer draws a pair of doggie ears on Hiei. Hiei pulls at the ears and flames the author.....Kenshin sweeps the author into a dustpan and throws her away.....The pencil erases Hiei's ears.....) Finally Inuyasha jumps onto the couch to settle behind Kagome.  
  
The question was, why was noone surprised to be there. [sidebar: Inu and Kagome met the Kenshin-gumi and the Yuuske gang in another series of stories which I did not write angst]  
  
"Koenma sent a portal to the 1800's to get the Kenshin-gumi to this era." Botan explained, "all of you are vital to Tokyo, Japan and the world." Kurama plopped down on a wooden chair with a plop. "A demon is said to arise every 5000 years to destroy the earth....remember the dinosaurs?. That was her. Her name is Miko, ''  
  
Yuuske,Inu, and Hiei snorted "Her?" Sano. and Yahiko laughed. In unison Kagome, Kauru and Botan rose together and had the five backed into a corner instantly, Hiei even looked terrified for his life.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and decided to stop this before Kauru knocked the four senseless. He and Kurama stepped in to save the five's lives.  
  
Kenshin stopped Kauru and Botan while Kurama held back Kagome. the two dared not laugh aloud but Kenshin and Kurama couldn't keep the sparkle out of their eyes as they laughed inwardly.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...........  
  
Kauru and Kenshin sat on the porch outside of the well to watch the sun set in peace. Kauru held Kenshin's hand and they drew near to kissing when Yahiko and Hiei ran out from around the shrine. Clearly Hiei was humoring the boy, but it made them both laugh, which was a strange and awesome feat on Yahiko's account, as they ran toward the house and disappeared again.  
  
Kenshin felt something hit the back of his neck, something like a needle that he hadn't sensed earlier, then he heard the buzzing of a single bee. The world went black.  
  
IN KAGOME'S ROOM 5 Minutes before...........  
  
Inuyasha stared out the window, Kagome at his side. He decided to tell her the thing he was really trying to say before she got mad a him and jumped into the well.  
  
"I.......Um........I lo........I love you." Inuyasha bumbled out cursing himself for his voice wavering. "I want you to............I wanted to ask you........Um......well.......will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome was so stunned she couldn't speak. She licked her lips and leaned forward to answer when they heard a banging at her door. The two jumped away from each other, both faces red with embarrassment, and Inu's with anger.  
  
Inuyasha flung open the door so fast that Kagome thought it would fly off of it's hinges. Inuyasha was confronted by a near-to-crying Kauru.  
  
Kagome ran to Kauru and caught the falling girl in her arms. "It's Kenshin....He just feinted, I don't know what's wrong." Kauru feinted in Kagome's arms.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome's window and jumped, landing two stories below on the ground.  
  
A slight buzzing sound caught Inu's ears and he looked up in time to see a large wasp disappear around the shrine.  
  
"Naraku....."  
  
Yay! Another Cliffie!!/ Sory, But I haven't read this in a long time, so I am as surprised as you are. I Wrote this a while back,(About a year ago, before I found out about FF.net. so it's kinda old...)  
  
Anyways, review or I wont post the next chappie,  
  
2 reviews people 


	3. The Batthosai is the key

Reviewer response time, Sory i didn't do it in the last chappie, but i was kinda sidetracked.

MiromotoYuuske - I'n sorry bot the jumpiness, it will ger way better when i start writing it again, you have to remember, i wrote this a year ago, and i have been spoiling you all because i have taken a creativ writing class since then, Thanks for the review

Ebony Fox - Sorry bout the errors, but that is a common occourence since i am operating on an updated DOS system, which means the word check doesn't work, as you can really tell. Thanks for the review

Little-angel-no-one-els - Wow, you liked it... cool... I think you can ecome better than me, so there.. dont deflate yourself like that. K? Anywayz, I look forward to your reviews, as always, you are really inspiring. Thankies.

That's it. So read.. Now! C'mon, you know you want to...

That's a good reader

Inu-Ken-Yu   
  
Part One Chapter 2   
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and jumped onto the roof of the shrine. "Naraku!" Yuuske and the others joined him. "Naraku, what do you want?"  
  
Naraku flew out of nowhere to float beside the shrine.  
  
"What do I always want Dog Boy?" Naraku sent a hoard of wasps at the 8.  
  
Inuyasha used cutting wind.  
  
Yuuske and Inuyasha attacked together while Hiei and Kuwabara drew their swords and stood at ready. Yahiko jumped down and began to drag Kenshin towards the house.  
  
Sanoske stood, seething with anger. "That was Kenshin....Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. You will pay."  
  
Sano jumped at naraku. Naraku dissapeared and turned to dust. His mocking laughter hung in the air.  
  
The shrine's roof groaned under the weight and collapsed under the few that were left on the roof. Inuyasha cursed the air.  
  
"Naraku...I'll get you."  
  
"Where is Kenshin, he was on the porch?" Inuyasha and Yuuske started digging through the rubble.  
  
"Over here!" they head Hiei yell. Hiei, seeing the shrine fall toward Yahiko and Kenshin had used his speed to pull them to saftey. "I thought you were supposed to be the hero." he scoffed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped over and landed beside Hiei and the just arrived Kurama.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"I dont know..." Kurama knelt and picked up Kenshin to carry him inside when Kagome yelled from above and fell out her window on the second floor.  
  
Inuyasha and Hiei jumped into the air to catch Kagome as she tumbled. Inuyasha caught her and flew back into the window. something hit him from behind and the world went black.  
  
Hiei hearing Inuyasha'a startled cry put on an extra burst of energy and landed on the sill only to be pushed out again as Naraku flew out the window with Kagome and Kauru in a cloud of bees.  
  
"Damn." Yahiko and Sanouske both ran after the cloud but ended only in short winding themselves.  
  
Botan ran out the door. "He said that if you want them back, then give him the key to the portal." she looked devastated.  
  
"But what is the key?" Kurama didn't think he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Batthosai the Man Slayer." she looked at Kenshin and sighed, "His soul was the thing that defeated her the last time, and his love for the soul of Kauru."  
  
"Never!" Sanouske shouted "We'll never give him up!"  
  
"If he is to ever awaken then we will need to get him to the Kilia Mountains." Inuyasha sighed "Kurama and I will go." Meanwhile he secretly prayed that Shippou had survived to Kagome's time, if he hadn't, the Batthosai would die in three days.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO! ;P  
  
Author's notes  
  
Ok, so the chapter is short, so what, It's better than nothing!  
  
First, I'm nowhere near sure if Kagome's well has a porch, I just put it in because I thought it could use a little country to it.  
  
Second, Naraku did not go through the well, he survived, The details will be explained and examined thouroughly in next chapter.  
  
Third, This is not a politically correct fan-Fic this is something out of the warped and twisted minds of Scarlet, Fear, and Sarah Night  
  
Fourth, As I have said before, These characters are not mine, but the story line is totally original.  
  
And Finally, my lawyer is now suing us for our unpayment of fees. In total the amount that will be forefitted is a whopping 50 cents.  
  
: 


End file.
